But I love you!
by BlouBell
Summary: Un ByaxIchi. Quand un amour n'est pas réciproque...


Bleach c'est pas à moi...*snif*

un ByaxIchi, mielleux comme d'hab!

* * *

**But I Love You!**

Je te veux toi ! Je veux être avec toi ! Peu importe les embuches Je veux te serrer dans mes bras Même si je dois souffrir de ta réaction, Je dois rester fort…

Et te prouver que je suis amoureux de toi ! Quand je te regarde, je suis électrisé ! Quand je t'entends je me liquéfie !

Reste je t'en prie reste ! Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire ! Sinon je risque de me perdre ! Sinon

je risque de mourir…

Je veux rester à tes côtés ! Pouvoir être là quand tu es dans le besoin ! Et te voir me remercier avec tes yeux empli de gratitude ! Prends ma main, serre la, je veux te garder ! La vie est courte même pour quelqu'un comme moi ! Je suis amoureux de toi, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi !

Etre heureux avec toi, partager mes crainte, mes désirs, mes peurs…Avec toi !

Quand je suis seul, le froid m'envahi…Quand je suis seul, les ténèbres veulent me ronger à petit feu…

Mais tu es le seul à empêcher cela ! Tu es ma lumière qui éclaire le néant ! Je t'aime comme un fou !

Tu ne peu t'imaginer, je pourrais faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour être avec toi !

Je veux les passer, ses jours avec toi !

Je pourrais mourir de bonheur rien qu'en te serrant dans mes bras car, Oui, je t'aime !

Je t'aime !

Te toucher est comme une caresse. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré. Mais pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je m'en veux tellement. Il serait normal que tu me rejette. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu as cette simplicité qui te caractérise si bien et je t'envie. Je voudrais trouver la force de te le dire. Te dire que tu m'es chère. Te dire que je ne peux vivre sans toi. Voir ton sourire et tes yeux qui me réchauffent dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

Je veux t'avouer que je t'aime.

Tout simplement.

M'approcher de toi et te regarder dans les yeux, et te dire ces mots si simple et pourtant si lourd de conséquences. Je veux te dire. Que je t'aime, tu es mon précieux joyau.

Mais j'ai peur…

Oui, j'ai si peur…

Que tu me dises le mot qui brisera tout en moi. Mon amour n'est pas éphémère. Je veux que tu me croies.

Je t'aime.

Tu ne pourras rien n'y changer. Oui, je t'aime comme un aliéné. Du matin jusqu'au soir. Je pense si fort à toi. Quand je te vois. Mon corps se crispe. Je perds définitivement mes moyens.

Quel est ton secret ?

Quel est ton pouvoir qui me paralyse ?

Je veux tellement savoir si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

S'il te plaît…Ne me rejette pas ! Je veux être avec toi !

T'écouter

Te parler

Te serrer

Je veux être à toi !

Je ne sais comment exprimer l'effet que tu me fais. C'est indescriptible. C'est étrange. Tu me rends heureux. Rien que

par ta présence.

Ichigo, je t'aime !

Tout en toi me donne le tournis !

Je veux t'aimer. Sans limite, sans qu'on m'interdit quoique ce soit ! Je veux être heureux avec toi…

Certains diront que l'amour ne sert à rien…Et pourtant, tu me donnes la force de traverser les pires situations. Tu me donnes la force de me relever, tu me donnes la force pour tout !

Si je venais à te perdre…

Qui sait ce que je deviendrais…

Si je venais à ne plus te revoir, je pense…

Que je ne survirais pas…

Je t'aime mon amour !

Comme je t'aime !

Mon soleil !

Je veux te le dire, mais c'est si difficile…Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer…J'ai envie de me cacher…Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour quelqu'un de sale…Mais, je suis bien conscient…Que tu es encore qu'un enfant…C'est ce qui me dégoute le plus…Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes du dégout envers moi…J'ai peur…et puis...

Aujourd'hui j'ai appris quelque chose d'affreux. Tu es avec ma sœur. Je suis heureux. Vraiment je suis heureux. Ma sœur mérite être avec toi. Vous méritez le bonheur.

Alors pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ?

Je veux te le dire car ce secret me tue.

Mais je ne peux pas gâcher votre bonheur…Vous formez un si beau couple…

Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est si douloureux ?

Pourquoi ces larmes ne cessent de tomber ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de la jalousie ?

Je suis si pitoyable…

Mais si tu es heureux Ichigo…mon Ichigo

Alors je suis heureux moi aussi…

Mais, je ne peux pas…continuer…je manque d'air…

Je ne peux pas voir vos mains enlacés, et vos sourires complices…pourtant je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie de ma sœur ! Je…je n'ai pas le droit de la priver du bonheur…mais ça me fait mal si mal…

Senbonzakura est devant moi.

Je suis dans ma chambre, réfugier et déserté son poste.

Tout le monde doit me chercher.

Je dégaine mon sabre. Il est beau.

Tu me l'as dit une fois, que ces pétales de cerisiers étaient parfaites, belles comme moi…c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Mais je pointe le bout de la lame sur ma gorge

Il faut en finir. Dans une autre vie peut-être…Je pourrais être avec toi

Il faut que je presse sur ma gorge et il faut que j'ignore ces larmes qui ruissèlent sur mes joues

Le sang coule, je ne vais pas tarder à quitter ce monde…je ferme les yeux…

Je rouvre mes yeux…je te vois…je suis tout béat…mais mon visage se crispe sur la douleur lorsque je rencontre tes yeux ambre remplis de larmes.

_ Ichi…

Je pleure moi aussi…car j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussi à quitter ce monde, je suis encore vivant et condamné à regarder le bonheur de loin.

Tu caresses ma joue, et me souffle :

_ Idiot…je fais quoi moi…sans toi…

C'est à cet instant, ou je me suis dit que tout n'était pas perdu.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

à pluche! ^^

Cherry_  
_


End file.
